Related by Blood
by Von Kreuz
Summary: Seals. A fragile subject for those who work with. And one single action can change a whole picture. Follow Naruto as he figures out that an encounter with Orochimaru had a larger effect as thought. An effect that changes his and the world of someone other. Pairings unknown for now. AU
1. Chapter 1: Seals

Related by Blood

Chapter 1: Fragile Seals

AN: Greetings readers. This Story I will share with you is based on some ideas I trade with microzombie. For the last moth we passed ideas based on moving our stories. Some were fun to create others are slightly crazy. But in the end it is a good thing for developing new ideas. During a small brain-storming for one of his stories I came up with a funny idea based on the many adopted fan fictions that are out there. And of course I may went a bit overboard with my idea, but in the end if comes up with the following Story I will offer to you ,y readers.

If you don't had a chance for now to read some of his work then you should give it a try. The Stories are funny. Some also have one or two of my ideas in it ;) And for that I will dedicate this story to him.

About the story self. There isn't much to say. I will follow sparely in the Naruto get adopted area. Only with a different path. Pairings. I am not sure. Maybe I will bring up something. But telling the truth I have not much planned in that way. I might try to look how the story moves.

But enough of my words. Let us jump into the Story.

Time stood still in the forest of Death. It was one of those moments were even a falling pin would have a painful effect for the ears. And this moment was painful even without the falling pin.

Sakura was stunned. She didn't know what happened. In one moment Sasuke was trapped by the enemy shinobi who called himself Orochimaru. The snake was in for a bite. Or what ever he had planned. But it took only a blink and the snake didn't hold Sasuke in his clutch, no, in Sasukes place was now Naruto. And the Snake sanin had already sunk his fangs into the neck of the orange wearing team comrade.

For the Snake it was something he couldn't avoid. His plans were spoiled. Spoiled by the Uchiha who substituted himself with the loud mouth of his team. The loud mouth he had placed a seal on his stomach to cut himself from the Fox. Orochimaru was not able to stop the marking as he pumped his vile venom into the neck of the wrong target.

For Naruto it wasn't sure what had happened. In one second he was holding his stomach and in a second this freakish guy bit him. But he knew what he could do about that. He started to scream. And the scream was filled with pain and a demonic echo in it.  
In an instant the snake released him and throw him forward to cover up some space. The yellow slitted eyes moved to Sasuke who tried to catch his breath. He had a goal, and the goal was that Uchiha. Without a word he turned his full attention to the boy who escaped his marking but stopped as he sensed something from the direction of the boy who received the mark first. A mark that were meant for sasuke, and only Sasuke.

Naruto trashed around. Screaming and in a try to rip the mark from his neck. His eyes were blood-red and the signs of his primal transformation were visible. Orochimaru wasn't sure what the reaction had to meant. In his original plan the seal, he placed on the boy before, should avoid that the chakra of the fox could move. But now with the mark things seemed to got out of hand. He had to act fast. As he tried to dash forward to place the mark on Sasuke he was pushed away by an invisible force. A force that came from Naruto.

Sakura was still stunned. Fear had locked her body up. And the only thing she could do was watching. She watched as Naruto was covert by a red chakra that slowly mixed up with a darker one that seemed to come from his neck. Even the Uchiha had trouble to breath. The Pressure in the are they were was high and tense. The Snake Sanin cursed. He had to do something, and that really fast.

For Naruto that doesn't matter much. He was in pain. He could feel his body burning. His inside felt like it were set on fire and stabbed over and over. Blood run from his eyes, mouth and nose. When he would be able to form a single thought. It would be the thought to die. His Tenant on the other side tried to avoid that thing. Even when he was an evil spirit. Evil in the sense of the humans. Evil in the sense of the things those humans suffered from he feared death. So the Kyuubi did the only thing that was in his mind the right decision he flooded the body of his host with his energy to get rid of the tainted mark. But even The Fox had no idea if it would work or not. He could sense the organs of his host. The strain forced some of them to shut down. But he managed to kick-start them again and again. Only with the result to damage the boy more and more.

Orochimaru was fixed on the boy who trashed around. He never had seen something like that. And in a way, he forgot his surrounding. Even when he tried to cut that last hold, he was still a human and the human nature was bound to be curious. So it escaped Orochimaru that a few stronger Chakra Signatures were moving in their direction.

The fox was busy to keep his host alive. He noticed that the genetic structure of the boy was slowly breaking apart. A result of the fight between the demon chakra and the strange mark. And he had to increase the flow of his chakra to avoid the failing of the organs that kept the boy and in the end him alive. In a desperated act he pumped a large wave into the boy. A wave worth of four tails. The fox hoped that they body will not burn out with that. It was a high gamble. And the price was the life of him and his host.

Orochimaru waere caught by surprise as the bodiy of Naruto start to glow in a bright light. The chakra that flow from the boy was strong and wild. It was like a signal flare. And that was something the snake couldn't have. Attention. Using the moment to his own he tried to left the area. An action that was not really easy when the own abilities were blocked by the demon chakra in the air. So he did what a normal human would do in that way. He run. And only then he was able to sense that strong signatures were moving to the place the boy was. One of them was well-known to him. He planned to met her. But now, things were different. He couldn't afford to face someone who was stronger as the three genin. He would find his chance. A chance to mark the Uchiha.

cocococococococococococo

It was Anko that entered the battlefield. A battlefield that was off for the point of this part of the test. It seemed that the kids that still were there had face a monster. and when she could match it right, and from the pain of her own mark, she had a good idea who they faced. She didn't notice the other two, her eyes were fixed on the trashing boy who burned like a flare. Or better that was covert by a large amount of chakra.

Throwing away her own security senses she moved forward. She had a feeling what it was that caused that reaction. When he was in the game, then the boy on the ground had a mark. She knew who the boy was. His pranks were legendary, and his manners were worse. Hell, he was rude like herself. And they had the same motivation to show that. But to be marked, that was something else. She knew her former sensei had his own plans. But to mark this boy was even strange for him. And that was the first time she looked around. She noticed a still stunned Sakura and a slight shaking Sasuke. She had an idea who the real target was, but the question was more what had happened. She had to get the answers later.

She moved her attention back to the boy. It was a dangerous situation. As long as the boy was awake, his body would burn. she remembered the first time her mark flared up. So she did the only thing that comes into her mind. She had to knock the Uzumaki boy out. But that was easier to as said. She moved swift. She was over the boy and ready to strike. In the second she hit his head she could feel something at her hand. As the hit was performed and the chakra of the mark slowly faded she jumped back. The heat of the fox chakra was now present. But she turned her attention back to her hand. there was a cut. It seemed that the chakra cut through her skin, slightly burning it. She couldn't know that this action would set off a chain of events that would involve her deeper as she could imagine. She shook the slight pain away and breathed in relief as the ANBU appeared.

"Report Mitarashi!" the captain that wears a squirrel mask asked. Anko looked up and then to the other three ANBU that had a cat, mongoose and a hare mask as their sign. The three were with Sakura and Sasuke. Sakura seemed to slowly calm down, but the Uchiha was stoic. "Mitarashi. Report!" the ANBU captain repeated. Anko looked back and grinned slightly but become serious in an instant.

"I followed the chakra flare of the Uzumaki. It seemed that the three faced one of our traitors. And when I can sense it right" she paused for a moment and rubbed her shoulder. The ANBU captain noticed that motion. "It was Orochimaru. What ever happened it might not went with his plan. And I have the feeling the Uchiha is the target." she added. The Anbu captain nod and turned his attention to his three comrades. "Hare, mongoose. Place a suppression seal on the Uzumaki and carry him into the hospital as soon as possible. Should the Doctors work against you, do Code Alpha 717." he said in a commanding tone. Hare and Mongoose nod and start to do their work.

Then he turned his attention to Cat. "Cat. Check Mitarashi for injuries. She was exposed to dangerous amounts of Chakra. " he ordered and then moved up to Sasuke and Sakura. Cat followed her duty and checked Anko. The check up was fast. Sure cat wasn't a medic ANBU, but she could do on the field till the real medics took charge. She noticed the cut on her hand. And the signs of slight exhaustion. Nothing serious. Cat looked to Squirrel who asked the two other Genin what had happened. The Uchiha remained silent. It seemed that he was in shock. Or that was what she thought. The Girl however, seemed to mumble something. She wasn't good in reading lips, but she could filter one word out. Substitution. The whole asking lasted more than five minutes. Nothing more. But it seemed to be enough for Squirrel to get what he wanted. He turned his attention to Cat and Signed her that they will leave.  
Cat nod and turned her attention back to Anko. "Check the cut on your hand in the hospital. Stay ready for further interrogation."

Knowing the drill Anko nod. In her mind it was only a nice round of saké with Ibiki. Nothing more. But she was curious about the things Squirrel will do. It seemed that the girl gave out enough to get a picture. But for now, they could do nothing more than follow leads. It moves around the Uchiha. But that was all she had. As the two ANBU left she looked to the other two genin. She wasn't sure how thing would turn out. In a normal sense. They would be out. Their Teammate was in a critical condition and they could only pass with three members. But she had a feeling that the some high horse in the village will turn the event in their taste. As she focused for a moment on the Uchiha, that seemed to ignore most of the aftermath she left the area with a sour taste in her mouth. What ever had happened. It would end in a bad way that was for sure. And when it includes her former sensei. Then Hell will soon follow.

- Meanwhile -

Hare and Mongoose brought Naruto in the Hospital. It was lucky that they weren't forced to do Code Alpha 717. This code worked only with the boy they carried. It was linked to the laws of the current Hokage. And it allowed the fast way to perform executions. And in their Duty, this action was only performed three times. And all three times it were located to enemy shinobi. It was the only time were interrogation was ignored. No questions, nor mercy. Fast and swift. The doctors did their work. True, they didn't like the boy. but only a few knew about his tenant. And those who worked to stabilize him were victims of his pranks and not connected to looses of the Kyuubi attack.

Unknown to the work of the doctors, who did their best to keep Naruto alive, the fox did the same. Only in his ways. The energy of the mark had died down. A good thing in the eyes of the fox that was now working with the reserves he had. He fired more than 6 tails in the try to keep the boy alive. He would re-gain them. But that would need time. And time was something the boy didn't had. He could counter the organ failing, and thanks to the outside chakra that seemed to come from doctors he could focus on the DNA of the boy who took massive damage. The fox did his best. But he wasn't an expert. So he took what he had. He managed it to get it on a level that would keep the system stable. Till he noticed something. Something he didn't saw in the first attempt.

There was something else in the DNA of the boy. Something foreign. **"That is the reason I hate to be stuck in apes..." **he fox hissed. There were foreign parts of DNA in the boy and in a swift motion the fox tried to change that. Unfortunately without success. He tried to figure out when that might have happened, and recalled a short event back in the woods as he tried to keep the boy alive. He remembered a faint signature that was between his and the mark. It was female. And it had the slight taint of the thing he had fought. He wasn't sure who or what it was. But it seemed to be imprinted into the genetics of the boy. And genetics are like seals. Fuck them up and things goes downhill. And from what he saw, the genetic was still changing. **"Not my day... really not my day. I should have turned over and stay asleep" **he hissed again.

This was when he noticed something. Why did he hissed? He could feel that his tongue were a bit strange. Maybe a side effect of the things that had happened. They Fox was tired. That would be the reason. Maybe he should let the doctors do their work. He had done enough. And sleep was a good thing to do now. And with that he moved deeper into his cage. Closing his eyes as sleep took over.

The Doctors did their best as well. And it took more than two hours to stabilize the boy. The only thing they did were to set him on sedatives and prepare himself for some blood IV's. Somehow his body seemed to have lost a good dose of blood. And unconscious like he was, using blood pills would be a bad idea.

"What was his blood type again? I mean I never have seen him in that state. What did he do? Did he fight against a Sanin?" one of the Doctors said. Mongoose shrugged with his shoulders. He and Hare had his orders. And revealing the fact that the boy may had really faced a Sanin was not in their order.

"The list is not complete. The Boy left the Hospital before we can get an idea about his blood type. But we can change that now" a nurse said and took a sample. The quick test didn't showed the damage in his blood, but it revealed that he was Blood type A. And luck for them, the had some of it in their bank. A few days ago some of the Shinobi and Civilians did some donating. The Nurse remembered the day. It was the day one the T&i came in with a large-scale on donations, and she offered some of hers as well.

Things went fast from that point. The IV's were set and the doctors moved to other patients. The Two ANBU left with them. Only two stayed to watch over the boy. The Doctor that asked the two ANBU about the reasons why the boy was in that state and the nurse who took the sample. "We have now the chance to set up a medical file for him. We have nearly nothing about him" the Nurse said. Looking on some sheet of paper the Doctor nod and took a pen.

"We have his name, age and his profession. Asking him about his parents is not possible now. But we might can do a fast scan. We have his sample. So we check him with the data of what we have. It would be good when his parents were around." the doctor said. The nurse thought for a moment. She wasn't sure about that. She had heard he was an orphan. But it would not hurt to see if his parents were alive or not. And with a nod she left the room. The Doctor filled some information of the appearance of the boy. There was a sign that he used a different color for his hair. the root showed that he had a purple base. He would file the eyes later. He noticed that the whisker marks were faint. But he didn't payed them much attention. And so he continued.

- a few hours later -

Hiruzen looked over the report. And what he saw was less than good. Cell 7 was one member short. And it was the boy he saw as a grandson. The report also set that the attacker was no one else as his former student Orochimaru. There were days he wished to turn back the time and break the neck of his failure of a student. And this wish grew strong as he looked over the information. Naruto is or better was in a critical condition. The doctors could help him and it seemed that the fox were able to do his thing as well, but only time will tell what damage will remain. And then there was the suspicion that the real target was the Uchiha. And that it seemed that the bastard used a substitution with Naruto to avoid damage.

Massaging the bridge of his nose Hiruzen sighed. He knew that he had to take action in that. It was bad enough the some high horses have managed to pull Sasuke and Sakura through the test without problems. He still wondered how they did that. But he will find out, that was for sure. But to endanger a team member, that was worse. He will deal with it after the third stage of the exam. For now his mind were with Naruto. As he placed the report on his desk he turned his attention to the window and looked over the village. His heart was heavy and his head hurt like hell. It were moments like that were he want nothing more than to quit. To spread his legs and watch the new hokage to face that chaos that ruins often his day. But he had to do this job till he find a replacement. Maybe Jiraya. There were many people who could take the seat. He chuckled as he imagined Jiraya drowning in despair and paperwork.

A sharp knocking brought him back to the reality. "Enter!" he said and saw a nurse and a doctor enter. The Hokage wasn't sure. Did he missed an appointment? Or why did they do house visits. Then he remembered Naruto. He would hit himself, but as the Hokage that would question his sanity. "Are their reports about Uzumaki Naruto?" he asked in a calm tone. The Doctor and the nurse nod. "There is. Sure, he still in the inducted coma to help him recover. But we have managed to get him into a state were he has not to fight for his life. But we have managed to build up his medical file. Something he never really had." the Doctor said. Hiruzen raise an eyebrow. This was new. He thought there was a file. He had seen it. Unless it was a fake. And that would mean someone will be in pain after this.

"Continue." Hiruzen said still in a calm voice, but there was a sign that anger was hidden in his voice. The Nurse and the Doctor took in a deep breath. "Well. We managed to set up all needed information that we can gather with the boy in the room. And we also did some tests with his blood." the doctor said and paused. He wasn't sure about the next part. But the Hokage made a motion with his hand. It was the motion to move on. "We checked for parents. Even when we heard rumors that he is an orphan we found something... or better someone" the doctor added. The Hokage paled. That was not good. When they figured out who the boy was, then this could be dangerous. He was close to call for his ANBU as the nurse took a step forward. "It seemed that the blood matched with a donator we had three days ago. And the match is up to 99,99%" she said. Hiruzen made a sign to stop. He was confused. A donator, for something that were made three days ago. The only thing was the blood donation were many civilians and shinobi took part. Mostly the shinobi without blood line limits. He was there as well.

"Can I see the file please?" he asked. His voice was calm but strict. The doctor handed the file to the Hokage and looked nervous. Hiruzen read the page and moved through the others, but turned back to the page that hold something that was not possible. He read the same page ten times before he looked to the Doctor and the nurse. "You are sure about that? No mistakes, no mixing up files?" he asked. The two medics shook their head for a no. Hiruzen looked again to the page and then took a short glance to the picture at the walls. This was not his day. What ever his former student had done. It was not even on a scale of things that should be possible.

He looked to the two medics. "You can leave now. I will take over from her. Please tell me when the boy is up for visitors." he said in a calm tone. His voice showed that the results had an effect on him. But the two medics weren't sure what. But they weren't eager to find out. And with a slight bow they left. Hiruzen waited a few minutes before he looked to a corner. Without a word an ANBU with a chameleon mask stepped out. "Please gather kakashi. Send informations to Jiraya. And please tell Mitarashi Anko that I want to see her." he said to the Anbu. Chameleon only nod and vanished without a word.

Hiruzen sighed. This would be a long day. To long for his taste. And now with this turn in this Incident, things could be good or worse. But he had a feeling that Hell would be a good place to travel when things start to move. He looked to the picture of Minato Namikaze. "Sometimes I wish you never used that damned seal. There would be a different solution. Something that wouldn't end in this chaotic mess. I only can imagine how things will be in the Afterlife when you could see us now. She would kill the snake. Tear out his spine with one hand and shove it into his ass." he said more to himself.

He knew that Kakashi would take some time to show up. So sending Chameleon was the best idea. Anko would be the first. Jiraya the last. He hoped that Kakashi would be the first. It would make things easier. He would have something that could be used as a form of defense. His thoughts were interrupted by an object that burst through the windows. And he cursed in his mind. She was the first to arrive.

"You wanted to see me?" the female asked. She wasere clothed in a long trench coat that hugged her body. Under it he could see the body mesh and the short skirt. Anko was not someone who know the word dress code. Or if she knew she didn't care. But the Hokage only smiled and pointed to one of the chairs. "Take a seat. You will need it." he said and took a deep breath.

- TBC -

AN: I know I am bad with ending that chapter there. But i think for the start it will work. I will look forward to your reviews. And of course what you think for chapter one :)


	2. Chapter 2: What? Care to repeat that?

Related by Blood

Chapter 2: What? Care to repeat that?

AN: Second Chapter to Related by Blood. I am surprised how the story was taken. It is also the first one of my stuff that is placed into a community. I'm honored. I also want to thank those who favourited and follow my work and the things I will do. And of course thank you to the reviewers.

Okay, I still look for a Beta. And till i found a new one I will try to keep mistakes at bay. It won't be easy, but I will try to manage it. I will not forget my other stories. So don't worry, but for some I still work on the flow of the chapters. And some of the ideas I have don't run well. Well, enough from work and down into the Story itself.

xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxox

**Hospital**

Naruto's sleep was peaceful. The Medication they gave him kept the pain down and him in the wonderful world of dreams. His tenant on the other side was not so lucky. The stuff they used to keep the host down was not working for him. And so he was in a slight state of pain. Pain that were new for him. And for the first time he wished that everything stopped. He wished that what ever had happened was only a bad dream. But the pain reminded him that it was real. The attack of the snake, the damn mark and the moment were everything would shatter. He never should have come to the mortal realm. Or better he should have avoided this stupid village. He had two hosts. And only the second and his current one cause problems. Maybe drawing problems on them run in the family. He wasn't sure. But he won't ask either.

For now he tried his best to fight the pain. A burning pain that run through his muscles, organs. A pain that run through every cell, even those he never knew about. But after, what seemed like hours, trying to focus his energy on him now he fall into a deeper sleep as before. He wasn't aware of the things that happened. He wasn't aware of the fact that his chakra was working on it's own.

Naruto self didn't knew about the things that happened to his tenant. He knew about him. But he never faced him. For now his dreams were soft and peaceful. He saw a woman that hold him in a gentle hug, humming a melody to him. The face self was covert by a haze that seemed to form into something. But it wasn't working in a fast way. But what he saw were brown eyes. Loving brown eyes. In his dream he was a little kid. And he loved the hug of the woman. The feeling he got from it was long and caring. But good dreams tend to end when they start to become better and with that Naruto waked up.

He slowly moved up noticing that he layed in a bed, and that bed was located in a hospital. He was confused, but his body went on auto pilot. His steps were weak and unsteady as he moved to the toilet. During the whole time he tried to remember what had happened. The last thing he knew was that he and his team were in the forest of Dead. And that they faced a strange woman. He shook his head as he sat down on the toilet. It wasn't a woman. It was more of a freak. Or something like that. But then his memories were black. What ever happened, he ended up in the hospital. Maybe they had luck and some time to spare. He would ask Jiji, that would be sure.

But he also tried to remember the dream he had. He can't remember who the woman was. But the things she did calmed him down. It was something a mother would do. But he knew he hadn't a mother. He hold his head as a sharp pain pierced through it. there was again a slight memory. It was not complete, only a fragment of a woman that holded him close. He was smaller as in his dream. And he remembered the word son. Confused like in the begining he slowly stood up and flushed his business down. As he moved to the basin to wash his hands he took a short look from his reflection in the mirror and looked back to his hands.

In his eyes. His deep brown eyes he looked like shit. Even his hair seemed to follow a new path of science. It was slightly tame. Without giving it a deeper thought he moved back to the bed. Totally ignoring the nurse that had entered the room.

The reaction of the nurse was different. It was shocking to see the boy walk around like he didn't care about the world. The shock or better surprise was strong enough that she let her information chart fall down. This was the first and only moment Naruto looked to her. His brown eyes met with her green ones. And without a word he moved up to her, moved to his knees, picked up the chart and handed it to her. The nurse accepted the help still with an open mouth. After that Naruto moved back to the bed and pulled the sheet over him.

The Nurse moved a bit back. She wasn't sure if that should be possible. The sedated the boy with a high dose. And the Kid walked around like it was nothing. She looked to the bed and the boy that seemed to sleep again and then back to the emergency buzzer at the wall. And As she was close enough to push the button she was interupted by a sudden movement.

"**Wait a second. I never had brown eyes. And what happened to my hair. Who the hell am I**?" Naruto shouted as he noticed the nurse that had a panicked expression. Naruto started to panik. Something was wrong. Really wrong. The nurse did the only thing that comed to her mind. Pushing the buzzer and escaping the room. Naruto meanwhile was hit by a large wave of memories. Memories that were new. And unfortunately to much for his still sedated mind. And with that his body pushed the emergency shut-down. His eyes rolled back and he fainted.

Thanks to that action his mind landed in front of the large cage that holded his tenant. He wasn't sure why he was at that place. And how he landed in a sewer when he was in a hospital room a moment ago. But he looked back to the gate in front of him. The seal on it reminded him on the seal of his stomach. And he could see something move in the darkness. It was far in the back of the cage. And it seemed to avoid to come forward to the light.

"H...Hello?" Naruto asked. There wasn't a reaction. But he had the feeling that the thing was watching him. "Who are you and where am I?" Naruto asked, this time his voice showed that he was unsure of the reaction he would get. The fox for his part tried to stay in the dark. He wasn't in the mood to show himself. **"go away."** Naruto heard the words that were mixed with a slight hissing. Now the boy was totally confused. "You are the fox or?" the host asked. There was again no reaction only a slight hissing.

"You know. For an evil spirit you don't act like one" Naruto said. His former confusion only grew bigger. He had a feeling that fearing the demon would only play into the hand of the beast so he tried to hide his fear behind showing guts. But again no reaction. Naruto stepped forward. **"I said go away! I don't want to see you. Or someone else."** this time the voice was louder. And with that the hissing was stronger. And to prove its point it lashed his tail forward hitting the bars of the cage. Only to trigger the defense of it that shot lightning into the tail and with that into the body of the fox. Naruto jumped back as he saw the tail hitting the bar. the tail had red fur, but on some parts were scales.

"Scales? what the fu.." Naruto tried to say but was pushed out of his mind in a forceful manner. As he snapped his eyes open he looked directly into the eyes of the doctor that worked on him before. With a startled expression the Doctor jumped back and looked to the now awkaned boy. "Impossible. You shouldn't be awake. Not after the dose we had to give you." The Doctor said and looked to a nurse. The Nurse he worked with a few hours ago had a different shift, but he trusted his team. "Seems we have a change in plan. Please contact the Hokage that the patient is awake. Even when it shouldn't be possible." the doctor said. The nurse, a small frame, nod and looked to Naruto. He remembered the eyes. She was the nurse that was in the room a bit before. But before he could say something the nurse left the room. Leaving him with the doctor.

"What had happened and... arghhhh... my head hurts." Naruto said. The doctor tiletd his head slightly to the left side and tried to figure out how to break the news to the boy. It took him a while, but he had a slight idea how to do it. "Well boy. I am not sure about what had happened. But you should still be asleep. Things may look a bit odd, but maybe I can explain it. You see..."

xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxox

**Hokage Tower**

Anko looked to Hiruzen and took one of the chairs. She noticed that something was off with the Hokage, but remained silent. The day self was off, so she didn't payed further thoughts to it. "you wanted to see me? Is it about the report?" she asked in a brash voice.

Hiruzen looked to her and nod. In a simple way she saved his ass with that question. Even with his experience, he had no clue how to start. And he had no idea how to build in that little piece of information the medical staff from the Hospital found. He took a deep breath as he reached for the report he got from Squirrel. "In fact it is. Yo say that the attack was set up by Orochimaru. What is your proof?" Hiruzen asked. Anko closed her eyes for a moment. This was something that was not easy for her. Not with the history she shared with her sensei.

"My original reaction was to investigate the sudden outburst of chakra that came from the field were I found the three. The pressure in the are was strong and telling the truth I couldn't sense him in a normal way." she started. Hiruzen raised an eyebrow. He had felt the outburst as well, but that it was that strong that it covert other signatures were bad news. That meant that the seal from the boy was damaged during the encounter. He had to check the seal. He was thankful that Jiraya was in the village. He showed Anko to move on. "But i could feel him through the hickey he left on me. Every time he is in the near it would spark up. And that was the moment I figured out that he was around." she added.

"So you felt it through your mark then. What was the situation as you arrived? When I read the report right there was only one injured." Hiruzen said. Anko nod to that. "It is true that there was only one injured old man. The other two were only scared like rabbits in front of a snake. And said snake seemed to run away. But the uzumaki brat glowed like a signal flare. The first thing I noticed that he had a hickey as well. Seems my former sensei fucked up. I had the feeling that it was meant for the Uchiha brat. The girl was useless. I don't even know if she wet herself during that. But back to the Uzumaki brat. I did what I found right in the moment. I knocked him out. And then the ANBU came. " she said in her way of explaining the event.

Hiruzen nod. In that way the report was right. But it didn't explain the rest. But he would figure that out. Somehow. There was still something open to discus. And this was the hardest part in his opinion. So he had to figure out how to drop that little part, and of course move through the aftermath of it. "A question. How is the Brat doing?" Anko asked. Hiruzen looked to her and thought for a while. "Currently he should be in a sedative sleep. What ever happened out there cause maybe more damage as we could see now. But it also created some new problems." he said and paused for a moment as he felt the signature from Kakashi and Chameleon.

"Yo! I hope I aren't to late. Hello Anko." Kakashi said with an eye smile as he appeared in the room. During that he made a casual wave with his hand. Chameleon appeared silent behind him. Hiruzen showed Chameleon a sign to leave before he turned his attention back to Kakashi.

"To tell the truth Kakashi, you are punctual. I have to tell you that one of your Students is in the hospital." Hiruzen said. Kakashi looked surprised. He had heard something about that. But hadn't a chance to check for his team. He would only get a chance in the preliminaries. "Who? Are they alright?" The Jonin asked. Hiruzen closed his eyes for a moment and then looked back to the man in front of him. "It was Uzumaki Naruto. Currently he is in a sedated sleep. The Doctors will inform me when his status change." the hokage said. The single eye from Kakashi showed an serious expression. "How? I mean the other teams would be rough. But what had happened? Damn, I should not let them enter. He and Sakura weren't ready." he said. Hiruzen raised an eyebrow to the thing he heard. There was too much running wrong for his taste.

"They faced Orochimaru. But could you explain what you mean with not ready? You let them enter. And you recommend them in your name. Do you try to explain that you lied about their progress?" Hiruzen asked in a calm tone. But it was clear for Anko and Kakashi that there was anger in his voice. Anko also raised an eyebrow. Letting an unprepared team into the exams was stupid. Even in his eyes that was a stupid thing. That would explain why the girl was useless.

"Well... I thought it would be good for them. To show them the robes. If they would fail, it would be a good thing for their mind. They would grew closer to a team and see the whole picture of it." Kakashi said. He scratched the back of his head as he explained his reason to the Hokage. The Hokage saw the thing a bit different. "Okay. To keep it simple. You set them up to fail." he asked. Kakashi nod. "The Uchiha might could pass to the last part. But..." the Jonin said but was interrupted by Hiruzen. "Wrong direction. You should remember that loosing a team member in the second part will disqualify the team. The second part were meant for teamwork. And one single Shinobi will not come far." Hiruzen said in a stern voice. He would have to do much work after this whole mess, that was for sure. And This Jonin may need some refreshing of his memories.

"Telling the truth Hatake." Hiruzen words sounded hard as he used the family name from Kakashi. Something he only do when he was serious and close to tearing someone apart. "I am not impressed. First of all, I will take a closer look on the things you have done so far. It seems that I have to do it for all the other teams as well. You showed me that I can't let things move alone. Second. Your team is still in the exams. I don't know how and why, but heads will roll when i find the one who is responsible to work behind my back. Third. Your action will force some special treatments to the other teams. I will have to re-work the teams to fit them with the right sensei's. And trust me, things will get ugly. It doesn't matter who trained you before. But His treatment were done through war times. Time was an essence there. But it is not an excuse to cut quality tutoring. And when I find signs, that single genins are favoured and the rest was slightly neglected things will turn real ugly. Understand that!" Hiruzen said in a hard voice.

Kakashi paled and nod. The damage were done. So he had to see that what ever will come, he will remain in one piece. Anko looked to the Hokage in a bored way. She knew that the old man had fire. And That he still can kick ass. But she was curious why she was still here. "Is that all for me? Can I leave?" she asked and cut with that through the dense atmosphere in the room. That brought Hiruzen back to the topic of the problems that they had now. Well not real Problems, but something that could cause chaos.

"Right. After getting heated up it slipped my mind that there is a second reason why you are here. To bad Jiraya hasn't arrived now, so I have to explain it to him when he shows up." he said as he massed the bridge of his nose again. He looked to Anko and then to Kakashi. "Okay, moving on. During the hours they focused to keep Naruto alive the doctors find something unusual. And it is connected not only to Naruto but to someone else as well" Hiruzen said. He took a moment and looked back to the medical file he had on the table. Anko and Kakashi looked to the Hokage. They weren't sure what he meant. Or what the doctors have found.

"I don't know how it happened. And we will investigated that. But we found something Unique in his blood. It seems he has a close relative in the village. Close to a point the doctor who find that out put the person in Naruto's file as a blood relative. 99,99% stating that the said person is his biological parent." the Hokage said. Anko raise an eyebrow. "I thought he was an orphan? That he lost his parents through the Kyuubi incident?" Anko asked. The only information which was leaked into the village was that the parents of the boy died in the devastating attack of the demon and that the said boy was the vessel. Kakashi was confused. He knew about the parents of the boy. But he also knew that it was true. Original Naruto was an orphan. "What do you mean lord Hokage. I thought his parents were dead. How can there be someone alive?" he asked. The way he asked revealed to Anko that the tardy Jonin knew something. But she would find that out later. She had her ways.

"The Doctor who created the file worked out a blood profile. And it matched perfectly with a Kunoichi from this Village." Hiruzen added. Now Anko was curious. Who was the mother of that boy. No one seemed to match with him. And then there was something that popped up in her mind. She watched most of the people around this village. And she remembered that there was slightly only one family that shared blond hair. But why would they not take him in?

Kakashi on the other hand turned slightly to the side. His single eye moved to a certain picture. The motion was only detected by the Hokage, but the one gesture the old man showed confused Kakashi more. He never saw the Hokage doing that. Only when it was connected with a certain traitor. The Hokage sighed in a way that was reserved for real bad memories or painful things. "Why did the Yamanaka don't take him in? He must be related to them." Anko said and again interrupted the silence that started to crawl around again. Kakashi and Hiruzen raised an eyebrow. "He is not related with them Anko. But..." Kakashi started but was stopped by the Hokage. "No. The testing result showed that he isn't related with them. But with someone unique as well." he said and paused for a moment. Kakashi wanted to say something but didn't get a chance. "Do I know them? I mean there isn't much open... blond hair, blue eyes." she said.

"Well. Yes you know the person Anko. You know her really well" Hiruzen said. He had to drop the bomb careful, he knew how she will act when he revealed that little information to her. She still looked asking to him. But this time even Kakashi shared that expression. "Who is it? When his whispers are clan marking I would say Inuzuka. But I never have seen that kind of marks with them." she said. The Hokage shook his head in a calm way. "No, he is not an inuzuka." he answert. Now even Kakashi was trying to figure it out. He knew about the parents, but what ever the doctors had done have to be a mistake. Anko was firing question after question. She nearly got half of the list from Kunoichi's active and in retirement. But to each name Hiruzen shook his head.

Then after a while Anko went silent. "I give up. Who did they find? I have gone through the whole list." she said and looked asking to the Hokage. He on the other side smiled slightly. "There was one person who you not set in your list." he said. Anko raise an eyebrow. She thought again over the names she had asked about and then looked back to the Hokage. "Who did i miss?" she asked. The Hokage grinned and pointed to her. "You. You missed yourself. Congratulation by the way" he said in a calm way. Kakashi blinked and then looked to Anko. His expression showed confusion. When it was that simple to call the expression in his eye.

Anko on the other side started to laugh. She forgot herself. Rookie mistake. And now the Hokage said she was the mother. "For a moment i thought you said I were the mother." she said. Her expression was calm. The Hokage wasn't sure what to expect but he nod. "That is what I said Anko. Congratulation it is a boy." he added to his first time he congratulated her. Anko started to think. It seemed that the information slowly moved to her mind. Or that's what the Hokage thought as he noticed that the woman started to laugh again. The laugh changed then to a slight cursing and the something strange happened. Tears started to fall. "This isn't funny. I would remember it when I had a child. and i know that I haven't one. Hell... I am still a virgin." she said. Her voice were filled with disbelieve and panic.

"It seems that what ever had happened in the forest ended with the change of his genetic code. In the end. He is your son by blood. And you are his mother by Blood. " Hiruzen said as he watched Anko and the change in her face. He would expected an outburst. But the reaction was not close to the thing she did. Here face turned pale, her eyes widened and then she fell forward on her face. Hiruzen looked to Kakashi and then back to the ground were Anko was. "We will speak later. For now bring Anko into the hospital. It is a bit better then the floor. " he said. And as Kakashi lifted anko up on his shoulder there was a loud "What" to hear that echoed through the village.

"Seems he is awake. And he knew about the news." Hiruzen added as a Nurse entered the office out of breath and Kakashi left with Anko in the direction of the Hospital. Looking to the Nurse he pat his chin. "Naruto is awake or?" he asked. The nurse nod. Hiruzen nod and slowly stood up. "Then I should take the time for a visit. And maybe to bring more light into this little event." he said as he left the office. The Nurse took a sharp breath and started to run again. She hoped that in the soon future, it would be on duty to work on the condition. Cause running forth and back as a civilian was torture.

TBC

AN: Removed a few double segments of the Story. Thanks to those who mentioned that slip up.


	3. Chapter 3: Hard to Understand

Related by Blood

Chapter 3: Hard to understand

AN: Greetings readers. Well Chapter three is here for this little Story and I hope you also will like it. I am impressed how many people have read this work. Over 1.100 readers. Okay for many here this is nothing... but for me it is, whoa. A little bit about the reason why I am impressed. I original started my writing path on a little community that focus on smut. I will not give details out cause I am sure the admins my not like that. But maybe for those who have a bit of history with smut and some of the larger communities... my pen name in the past was part of a black playing card. The Ace of spades. I think that little hint should be enough to show which what I started ;)

Back to the Story. First of all I have a new Beta. I want to thank Microzombie again that he is eager to help me in that matter :) But I still apologize when there is a mistake or two. Like said in my profile. English is my second language and I still learn more words day after day. now the question is why I don't write in my original language. Not simple to explain that. The Best reason would be that I train the language with that. With each story I write and with each helpful review I get my skill grow.

I am not sure how to use the four ANBU I made up for the Story. For now they will be faceless individuals. Maybe later when I still use them they will get a personality.

Enough of the Authors words. Let us jump into the Story.

xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxox

**Hospital**

_A few minutes before_

__"You see boy. It seems what ever happened in your accident, has a big effect on your body. We are not sure how something like that could happen, but it seems that it affected your genetics setting a little" the doctor said. He hoped that Naruto could understand what he had said. Truth was, he doesn't understand it either. Naruto on the other side looked a bit confused. "I don't understand. How does that explain the things I have seen in the mirror? I had blue eyes...blue...**b**...**l**..**u**...**e**... they were never brown and my hair is blond. Now it looks like i dye my hair to blond. That is not a little change. And I will not mention the memories. Memories I never remember in the first time." Naruto said in a rushed way. He was between confused and anger. But the anger part was more to the fact that he don't understand why that had happened.

The Doctor scratched the back of his head. This was hard to explain as he thought. There were other doctor's who could do this better than him. But well, karma. "I don't know much, but it seems to be bound to the strange mark at your neck. I remember that I have seen something about that in a book. But at least it is not lethal." the doctor said. The last part was even built up as a joke. Maybe it would crack Naruto up. But the Medic noticed that this wasn't the case. "Serious now?" Naruto asked in a serious tone.

"Not really. Truth is you had luck. You were closer to death like wanted. But you recover fast. A good thing. Also a good thing is that we can tell your mother that you are alive and kicking. I still figure out why, cause the sedative should send you to the slumber land for at least a day or two. I will figure that out later." the Doctor said or better mostly mumbled on some parts that might be more of his thoughts then the thing he wanted to say. Naruto listened to the words of the Doctor and started to think. He remember that he had a fight with someone strong, and that it looked bad. He never knew that it was that bad. On his luck his mother would tell him that he should be careful. Then, for a second he repeated the thought. Mother? He was an orphan, or so he thought. A few pictures run through his mind. Pictures that told a different story.

"I have no parents. I am an orphan for my whole life." Naruto said. The doctor shook his head. "Well after the tests there is one. And She is alive as well. We used on of her blood packs on you. Worked perfectly." the Doc said. Naruto grew confused with each word he heard. "No... Jiji said that my parents are dead. They died in the Kyuubi attack." he said. His voice was filled with a slight panicked tone. He wasn't sure what the meaning of this revelation was, but the Hokage always told him that his parents were dead. "Telling the truth. We also thought something about that. But the tests don't lie. We don't have a proof who your father is, but your mother is around." The doc said. He reached for the medical chart that was attacked at the bed.

"She was the proctor of the second part of the Exam. I think you have seen her already. Special Jonin, Member of the T&I Department. a nice feat I have to say." the doc added. Naruto raised an eyebrow, he was now beyond being confused. The Doctor tried to tell him he had a mother. And that said mother was no one other then the crazy woman from the Exam. The only thing that was the possible reaction for him now was to shout a simple **"WHAT?"**

****_Present time line_

__It didn't took long for Hiruzen to reach the Hospital. And he was figuring out how things will now move on. In the large picture Naruto may by a Uzumaki at name and of course Namikaze by birth, but now things look a bit different. By blood he was now a Mitarashi. And that opens up a few questions. Is there still some signs of his original birth DNA in his blood, or did the work of his former student changed that. And of course could the damage be undone. Following the medical file. Naruto's blood was close to Anko. It still has a slight difference, but that was part of the father DNA. And with that it seemed that Kushina's genetic material was literally burned out of his body. Indeed a problem.

The other thing was that Orochimaru was still around. And that this attack was meant for someone else was a bad thing. He knew his student well. Changing the Exam or setting it on hold would alert Orochimaru and this could result in a fast action of him. But when he would keep things running like they are now, things also could get out of hand. Why was his priced student here. Sasuke may not be the only reason. He would figure that out. Now the boy in the hospital was more important. And of course how to move things that the chaos would be less than it is now. Hiruzen's mind moved to Anko. He knew about the past of her. And the fact that her sensei was here may trigger some stupid things. Now that he dropped the bomb in the direction of Naruto he figured out that there was a lot of work to do. "What to do? What to do. " he said to himself as he entered the Hospital.

His steps lead him through the Corridors. He knew where Naruto was set in. The Medics gave him the room number. As he stood in front of the door he could hear a loud discussion. It was Naruto and the doctor. The last one seemed to try to explain things in an easy way. Naruto was not able to follow. Something Hiruzen understand to well. It was normal after a shock situation that the brain was not able to work with all the information and give them back in a normal sense. And this event was an overkill for Naruto, that's for sure.

In a calm and silent way he entered the room. He used the moment were he was unnoticed to get a good look on Naruto. He could see that the eyes of the boy were brown. Brown like Anko's and that the hair in the first view still was normal but the base showed signs of the change as well. There was a sign that after they grew further they would be purple and that the spiky way his hair was set would vanish as well. The Whiskers on his face were smaller. Time would tell how much the boy would change. And with a cough he draw the attention on him. Both looked to the Hokage. "Lord Hokage it is good that you are here" the doctor said. "Jiji, what the hell happened. Why did I changed?" Naruto shot his question before the medic could continue. Hiruzen looked to both and then focused on Naruto. "I will explain shortly Naruto-kun. I have to speak with the doctor first." he said with a smile and signed to the Doctor to follow him out of the room.

"He didn't take the news well i think?" he asked in a serious tone. The Doctor shook his head. Hiruzen showed him to remain silent. "I want you and one of my ANBU to start a re-search based on Naruto. I order that you search for all files and notes based on the medical history around Naruto. Even the smallest slip of paper. Collect it and hand it to the ANBU then. After that be ready for some changes. Understood?" Hiruzen said. His voice still in a serious and commanding tone. Then he looked to the side. Without a spoken command a ANBU stepped out of the shadow. It was one of his personal guards. It was Chameleon. Without a word he moved up to the Doctor and nod to the Hokage. "One warning Doctor. Chameleon is not fond of people who try to hide something from me. I may have not payed attention to all aspects of the village or in a way I should have, but this will change. After this incident, things will change for the better or in case for some people to the worse. And Hope that what ever you find will not lead my attention to you." Hiruzen added. The Doctor only gulped and nodded in fear. And without further words he and Chameleon left for the Hospital archives.

After a moment to catch his mind again he reentered the room. "Where is the Doctor Jiji and when can I leave? I hate places like this." Naruto said as he saw the Hokage enter. The old man thought for a moment. "The Doctor is looking for something, so he will not be around for a while. And for now, it is the best when you stay here. I know you don't like that place." The hokage said and moved to the bed Naruto lay in. He took his time to get a second few and closed his eyes afterward. "Seems the events have left a mark." he said in a calm voice. He looked to Naruto and then to the neck of the boy. The Curse mark. It looked like a curved star. A nine pointed star. It looked different then the mark from Anko, but it was the handwriting from his fallen student. Naruto rubbed his neck a bit as he breathed in a way that showed that the boy was filled with sorrow. "Are the other two okay jiji? I blacked out as the freak bit me. I am not even sure what had happened between that fight. Only that he did something with the seal on my stomach." he said. Hiruzen's eyes widen after he heard that.

"Show me the seal if possible Naruto." he said in a grandfatherly tone. Naruto nodded and lifted the gown a bit to show the seal. The seal had an addition. It looked like the five elemental seal, but something was off. It seemed that the seal somehow merged with small parts of the current seal that holds the fox in Naruto. That was a job for Jiraya, that was for sure. "Seems an expert hast to take a look. But to your question. The two are well and should be on their way to the tower." he said. Naruto breathed now in relief. "But to answer the question you might ask me after that. I am sorry you will not be able to re-enter. Not in your condition. Till we figure out what had happened you are on hold. I apologize for this action, but it is to the best." he added in a calm tone. Naruto looked hurt, but strangely he remained silent. A small tear fell from his face, but then he looked up to his surrogate grandfather. "But... but..." he said but couldn't finish. He wasn't sure what to say. "It is okay. You will get your chance Naruto. I will make sure of that." Hiruzen added. He didn't cared if it would look like he favored Naruto, but in this point he didn't cared anymore. To much things were screwed up. And thanks to his former student the boy lost the chance to prove himself.

"O... Okay jiji. But what about my changes and what is that about having a mother I never knew of. Even when I remember pictures of her? Hell, I'm confused." Naruto said as he calmed a bit. The Hokage looked to him and raised an eyebrow. Memories? He had to call for Inoichi that was for sure. But he could in a way answer the questions in a way to help the boy. "It is not easy to understand, but Orochimaru. This was the one you fight in the forest. Messed with your genetics. In short with your blood. He changed who you are. Who you are related to. A chain reaction in the end. I am not sure if we can change it or reverse it. I am not even sure if the fox has his claws in it as well. But we will figure that out Naruto. To the news with your mother, well..." he started but got interrupted by Naruto. "Didn't she loved me? Or why did I get told that I have one and never have seen her? Did she hate e as well?" he asked in a childlike way. It showed that this thing was a painful experience for him. Knowing that there might be someone but never to know why he was alone. He knew why the people showed their dislike, but a parent should be different.

"Telling the truth, that is an effect of the change as well. In a certain way you are not her son. Not in the way of giving birth to you. But by Blood she is your mother. What ever happened she is related to you in that way. I think I should tell you a bit about your real parents." he started and took a deep breath. "Why did you avoid that when I asked you first about it?" he asked, a bit hurt about the fact that without this event he never would know about his parents. The Hokage closed his eyes. This may be harder as he thought. "There is a reason behind my action. Your father and first mother had many enemies. Iwa and Kumo, You know about the villages from the academy or?" he asked and Naruto nodded. Even when the things he learned were a bit covert in a haze. "They did some thing that brought them into the bingo books of the two villages. The name of your first mother was Kushina Uzumaki. She had a fiery temper and was like you. She was called the red-hot habanero, based on her temper. Your father, well, your father was Minato Namikaze. He was the fourth hokage and known as the yellow flash. Both heroes of the village. Like you Naruto. You know about the fox in your body. Your father wanted you to be a hero. Even when not all follow this view. There are a handful who are thankful for that fact you exist. I will tell you more when we are not in the hospital." he said to Naruto. Naruto listened and made a picture for himself. He was the son of two heroes. And of course his idol was his father. He wasn't sure about his birth mother, but he should have the same attitude.

"What... what about the crazy Lady? The Doctor said she is my mother. How can I have two?" he asked. His question was like it was told by a child, and in the end it was true. Naruto was still a child. A child with many questions in a world were the children had to grow up fast. "Anko Mitarashi. in one way she is still coping with the news. She showed it a bit different then you, but it was much for her. She should be in one of the rooms after she digested the information I had given her. I think it would be the best of we look for her. so we can figure out what we will do from this point." Hiruzen said and looked to Naruto. And after a small nod from the boy both left the room in search for Anko and Kakashi.

After gathering the needed info from a nurse they reached a single bed room were Anko was stationed in. Kakashi kept an eye on her. And for the moment she looked calm, a slight dazed look in her face, but calm. Kakashi sported a black eye. "How comes Kakashi?" Hiruzen asked the Jonin. Kakashi pointed to Anko. "She gained her conscious as I brought her here. And as she noticed that I carried her, and had to held her close for that she gifted me with a black eye. Nothing serious." he said and then noticed Naruto. He wasn't sure how to react. And this was for two reasons. Reason one, to this point naruto was not ready for the exam and if he was prepared better he could have avoided a battle he never should face. A blame he will take for his students. It was the duty of the teacher to see that they were ready. and the second reason was that to this point he had no idea that something had happened.

But he never get the chance to say something as Naruto fully entered the door and looked to Anko. He looked at her and she looked back. The moment went without words. Then Naruto saw again pictures. Pictures of this woman holding him close to her. Soothing him and wiping gently tears away. And as the memories went on, Naruto started to cry. He cried on the things he saw, the emotions that build up and the pain in his neck through the mark that flared up. Kakashi and Hiruzen looked surprised. What ever had happened it seemed to affect the boy. Hiruzen remembered that Naruto mentioned memories. And from the reaction the boy had a flashback. This worried the Hokage. Memories like that were false inducted memories. And it may can come from the mark. He had a good idea why it happened and he didn't like it. This would show that the mark manipulates the mind of the one that has it. feeding the marked with pictures and things that keep sure that they turn to the creator of the mark. But this was different. He needed Inoichi immediately. He looked to Kakashi. "Get Inoich Yamanaka as fast as possible. I have to proof something." he said in a commanding tone. With a nod Kakashi left in a whirl of leaves.

Hiruzen watched what happened between Naruto and Anko. The tear fall grew. And then Naruto said something. Something Hiruzen wasn't sure to react to. and it seemed that even Anko was hit by the words. "Mommy?" Naruto asked between his sobs as he moved forward. First in a slow way but then increasing the speed. Anko tried to sit up. It wasn't easy, her boy felt light through the sedatives. And then without a warning he was in the range of Anko to hug her. And he did. He cried his eyes out on her shoulder. Years worth of emotions broke from the place he had banned them combined with the pain on his neck it was like an explosion that came from the boy. Anko wasn't sure how to react. She never had to react to something like that. She was still confused, sedated but confused. But something in her mind started to take control over an action that even the Hokage couldn't see. She took the crying boy on her arms. Starting to soothe him as she rubbed his back and mumbled some words in his ear. "It...it hurts mommy. It hurts so much" Naruto said between his sobs. Anko knew about the pain. She remembers the time she experienced it. She had no one to help her. No one to hold her. But the boy would not fact the same fate. She was here. Even when she had no idea what she was doing, she was here.

Unknown to all in the room, Naruto's mark seemed to have an effect on Anko's. It started to send images in her as well. Like it did with Naruto. The picture she saw as she hugged the boy were close to the ones Naruto had. She could see herself caring for the boy. Things a mother experienced. But this small unnoticed event effected one more in this triangle. The fox twist in pain. What ever happened burned in his stomach. He also could see the pictures, but he couldn't get rid of them. The whole sending of pictures left a burning on his skin. It felt like he get torn apart from the inside. The pain was that tense that he couldn't even howl. He could feel the change of some of his bones but he couldn't stop it. It was like he was trapped into a force of unknown power. But the worst part on his body was his stomach. There was the same mark that Naruto had on his neck. Only that it was moving and pulsing. Then the pain faded like it had started. Kurama took a deep breath as he tried to calm down. his tongue slithered out of his snout. He set it to the after effects of the event in the forest. And when he get his chance he will bite of the head of that idiot that started this whole mess. But for now he couldn't get out of the cage he was placed in. And he had a feeling that this was not the end.

This went unknown for the Hokage and the two he watched. He started to work up a plan. As soon as Inoichi enters they would check for Naruto and the memories he mentioned. Then there was the Investigation he will set in motion. He will find all the things that went wrong and he will change it. Then he would start to turn the village back to that what it should be in the beginning. There was much to do. But for now he watched the new mother and her son. Things will start to change. Not only for them, but for all in this village. But for now this moment belongs only to a mother and her child.

**TBC**


	4. Chapter 4: Follow the white snake

Related by Blood

Chapter 4: Follow the white snake

AN: Hello dear readers. I know I took my time to update this little Story, but things don't went easy when you set something up. First it was to hot to think, then catching a cold... stuff like that can throw plans back. I apologize if this chapter is maybe a bit weak, but I will change that with chapter 5.

Okay, What can I say about this chapter and the things I have planned so far. After this chapter I will do a little time jump, including a filler based on the prelims. Then we will move forward to the one month of training before the finals. Naruto self will still get used to the new events, and then I have some big plans based on the finals and the outcome.

I am not sure what I should give him for a summon. The fact that he will not move on, will change a few events from the normal story. And then we have the taint of the snake on him, and I am not sure if the toad would follow that. Same to the Pairing. I am not sure if I should lead him into something like that or avoid this subject. Then on the last part, his techniques. He will learn some different things, so this goes up to you guys. What do you want to see on the term, Summon and pairing.

I always look forward to reviews and of course I try to set good critiques into motion.

Related by Blood

Chapter 4: Of white snakes and revealing pictures

The Hokage watched the scene in front of him. It was good and on the same scale weird to see those two resting, arm in arm like it should be between a mother and her child. There would be a lot of work that was for sure and what ever it takes, he would pull through.

He got pulled out of his thoughts as the old man heard a knock on the door.

"Enter, but keep silent." Hiruzen said as he saw who had arrived. To his luck it was Inoichi and Kakashi.

"You send for me lord Hokage?" the mind walker asked in a neutral tone. His attention then moved to the bed and he saw a strange picture. As he was fetched by Kakashi he didn't get much information but now he knew why. It would be hard to explain without seeing it at first hand.

"Indeed. I want you to enter the mind of young Uzumaki. Check if something is out of the norm. And a slight warning, it seems that his memories get altered. So be careful when you look for answers." the Hokage said in a calm voice. Then he looked to Kakashi. "You will search for Jiraya, say it is important that he comes to the Hospital. After that check for your other two students." the Hokage added.

Kakashi nod and left again in a whirl of leafs. Inoichi looked to the Hokage and then moved up to the bed. The scene still was strange for him. He knew about Anko. Same to the boy. But he could see that something was off. His first idea was to ask what had happened, but he knew that he would find the answer in the mind of the boy. And his he placed his hand on the forehead of the sleeping boy. Thanks to his experience he entered the mind of the boy without a problem.

-Inside Naruto's mind-

Inoichi expected everything in the mind of Naruto. And the mind walker had seen many minds in his life. But that state of Naruto's mind was new even for him. In a normal way the mind represent the state of its owner.

Some mind were dark, other bright. A few where chaotic, but the mind of the boy was different. He landed in a corridor. Inoichi could see doors. But all of them where without handles. It was like someone or something had shut them off. But he had the feeling that he wasn't alone.

As Inoichi looked around he noticed a small white snake that slithered from behind him. It was a strange sight, but the mind walker decided to follow the small reptile as it moved further through the corridor.

_'What is happening here?' _Inoichi asked to himself as he watched the snake slithering to a door that to his surprise had a handle. And before he could react the door opened and revealed a memory of the boy.

The memory was an older one of the childhood of the boy. It was from a time where the boy played with a few children in a park. The play was not that deep that it could be childhood friendship, but it showed that some of the children didn't care who the boy was. Inoichi watched the full scene and noticed that the memory slowly turned to a point that explain what that memory was. As it turned slowly to the evening hours the kids left the park, collected by their parents. And the only one that stayed behind was Naruto. The feeling that this memory radiated was sadness. He could see the boy shed tears. Tears of loneliness.

Something caught Inoichi's interest. It was the white snake. And it start to fall apart in white flakes that seems to affect the memory. The feeling turned. And the flakes formed a female body. He couldn't get a clear picture of the female, but the being that was once the snake moved up to the boy and took him into a warm hug. This calmed the boy down and he give himself into the warm embrace and showed a small smile.

In the moment Inoichi tried to get a better look at the woman he got ejected from the memory. The door in front of him had changed. Like the doors before there wasn't a handle to open it. As he turned around he saw more of the snakes. Inoichi had an idea what is happening. The snakes change the memories of the boy, that was for sure. But he has to gather more information. As the mind walker started to move forward he could see the same effect on the other doors that got affected by the snakes.

He only could imagine that each door he passed was a changed memory. The fact that there was for now no possible way to enter them was a bad thing. And with each step Inoichi moved further the scenery of the corridor changed. After a while the ground was covert with water, the walls were dark and cold. And in front of him was a large metal gate that leads to a large hall. A hall that hold one of the dangerous secrets the village had. The hall was the only thing that hold the cell of the Kyubi no yoko, the nine tailed fox.

And to Inoichi's distaste the snakes where there as well. And from what he could see, there were many of them. The gate in front of him was one of the last doors before the seal could be reached and when the snakes had entered the hall they would head to the seal. Inoichi had to be sure that the seal was still there. With a hand he reached for the gate but paused as he could see a slight glow deeper in the hall. The mind walker could see the gates that held the large demon back, but he couldn't see it. In the moment he touched the gate Inoichi noticed that a pair of yellow eyes focused on him. And without a second chance the mind world changed. The connection between the Yamanaka and Naruto where by force.

-Hospital-

Inoichi fell on his knees as he returned into his body and tried to catch his breath. His face turns to the Hokage.

"Lord Hokage. What ever had happened. The mind of the boy is far from working normal. I need a moment to catch my breath but then I will explain what I have seen." Inoichi said as he moved slowly to a chair and sit down.

The Hokage nod as he turned his attention back to the sleeping pair in the bed. He hoped that Chameleon would soon show up with the records on the boy. It would be easier to bring all pieces together with all details. But the Hokage had a slight idea about the genetic situation. There was only one possible explanation to that. But for that he needs the records and the results of further test on the blood of the boy. Even when the ritual where in such a way, the age of the boy should make it impossible for that.

After a while the Hokage looked back to Inoichi.

"Tell me what you have seen. Is there damage?" the Hokage asked. He was curious what he will hear.

"I will Lord Hokage. In the normal case when I enter a mind I can enter much of the memories of the target I investigate. With the Uzumaki I stand in front of a problem. Much of his memories are not accessible. The doors to them couldn't be opened at this moment. But I had luck with one memory door. It was one of the memories from his younger years and it was linked feelings of loneliness. But something was different, there was a white snake that seemed to change his memory. It created a picture of a woman and perfectly weaved it into the memory. Changing the sad tenor to a warmer, friendlier one. I was not able to see the face of the woman. The moment I tried to move closer I got rejected from the door and it turned into a door that couldn't be opened." Inoichi said.

The Hokage closed his eyes as he listen to the report. The white snakes would be a sign based on the mark of his former student and worst mistake in his life. But the change of the memories, or better the way they change throw him a bit off. That was nothing Orochimaru stand for. The Hokage knew that the snake would manipulate the victims of his marks to a point that they follow him and no one else. But Inoichi mentioned that the memories got changed in a different way. They turn from sad to a slight happier tune.

"You said that it changed a sad memory? How?" the Hokage asked. He was curious on the answer.

Inoichi looked to the Hokage and took a deep breath to focus.

"The snake I followed dispersed and it formed a body. From there it went fast. The emotions were changed in the memory and before I could do something I was in front of a door. Nut that is not the real problem that bothers me. It seems that there is a large mass of the snakes in the room where the cell of the fox was located. As I tried to enter it, I got thrown out of the mind scape." Inoichi answers.

The eyes of the Hokage widens. When they affect the fox then it could be a problem. But through the time he was here, there wasn't a sign that the demon would break out of the boy. But there were too many questions in the room. And the fact that Jiraya has to do a double-check to see if there was damage to the seal was more the clear.

"Thank you Inoichi. If it is possible, I want that you keep an eye on the mind of the boy. For now we will keep this little information to us. With the investigation I have started it would be the best to keep others out of this." the Hokage said in a cam voice.

He looked back to Naruto and Anko. The two looked peaceful and for now it should stay that way. The Hokage moved to the window and took a look on the village. When Chameleon returns things will start to get in motion.

"Before I forgot Lord Hokage. There is something with the conscious of the boy. First I didn't think about it. It is not uncommon that the conscious of the target is not around, but based on the status of the boy it is strange." Inoichi started.

The Hokage turned his attention to the Mind walker. "What do you mean? When the conscious of the boy is not in his mind, then where is it? And why isn't the fox trying something with this chance?" the Hokage asked.

"Maybe through the change of his mind something runs different. I have to admit it is a unique event I had seen, and it is far from normal manipulation. To the Fox, like I mentioned he is also affected by the changes, and with that he fight his own battle. But to answer the question. I may have an idea." Inoichi said as he looked from the Hokage to the bed where Anko and Naruto were sleeping.

The Hokage turned his attention to the pair and widens his eyes as the coin fall in his mind. There was a moment where the Hokage could see that Anko also had some character changes.

"Inoichi. Enter Anko Mitarashi's mind. Check if the same thing happens with her mind and try to sense for the conscious of Naruto Uzumaki." the Hokage said.

With a nod Inoichi moved again to the bed and placed his hand on the forehead of Anko.

-Inside Anko's mind-

As the mind walker enters the mind of Anko he could see that the snakes worked here as well. The mass of the small slithering reptiles was large. Inoichi could only figure why. But like Naruto there were also doors he can't enter.

"_Same like the mind of the boy. But how could they enter?"_ Inoichi asked himself as he moved deeper into the mind scape. The place looked different, but that could be expected by a person like Anko who had more memories than the boy.

As he continues to move deeper he noticed a slight open door that lead to a large room. Inoichi could feel the conscious of Anko was there. And there was a different one as well. It was the signature from Naruto. But there was a large mass of emotions radiating from the two that it wasn't really possible to enter the room. What Inoichi could witness from the spot he stand was a large seal and the change of a memory that where to the loneliness from Anko.

But what caught his attention where the two persons that where in a deep embrace, sharing security and love. In front of the Seal where Anko and Naruto and the energy they created with the snakes around them created a whole new picture. Inoichi wasn't able to see what kind of picture it was. But the feeling of pressure around his astral body increased was a bad sign.

"_What the..." _he was able to form in his own mind as he got from Anko's mind in a full force blast.

-Hospital-

Inoichi fell to his knees as he were forced out of Anko's mind in a violent way. The way he got thrown out of the mind was something he had seen in his youth. Only that the mind he invaded was slowly destroyed. With this situation comes a new problem for the Mind-walker. Inoichi wasn't able to gather information. But he has seen that what had happened in Naruto's mind happened in Anko's mind as well. And in his eyes this was a strong manipulation.

The Hokage looked to the Yamanaka. "Are you alright? What has happened?" the Hokage asked.

Inoichi took a deep breath, during this slow moment to gather his thoughts he could taste the chopper in his mouth. The rejection was forceful enough to give him a nose bleed. But he shook that to the side.

"Same with the boy. Only that I have found his conscious in one of her memories. It seems like the event I saw was a merging to a joint memory. And the snakes where around her mind as well. Telling the truth Lord Hokage. It seems that their mind got manipulated in a high level. I never have seen so much changing without killing the person. And I have seen a seal. A seal that I can't match. With your permission I would like to rest. The force that where to throw me out of her mind took a lot of my chakra." Inoichi said as he moved to a chair.

The information Hiruzen got where not good. He needed Jiraya as soon as possibe. When it is true what he heard then his former student caused more damage as wanted. And there was also the seal Inoichi mentioned. "Permission granted. When Jiraya arrives you will report to him what you gave seen. When things settle down we will see if we can do something to cut the damage." he said to the Yamanaka and turned his attention back to the two sleeping shinobi. One thing was sure, this would spawn much work. Too much work if he had to admit and when he get his hands on his traitorous student he will send him to the other side with joy. He grinned darkly as he imagined what Kushina would do to Orochimaru and if it would be possible to die in the afterlife as well.

TBC

AN 2: Okay. I end this chapter here. Coming up: Jiraya checks on the seal, Chameleon returns, and we will take a look into the exams.


End file.
